Guardian Saga
by Cyberdrabot
Summary: G1. The fight between the Autobots and Decepticons resumes after an involuntary hiatus. What either side doesn't realize is that a third party will soon be making its own appearance... R&R Rating may change.


**Guardian Saga**

Prologue

Guardians arise

Duty calls you to answer

Destiny is near

Wait.

For many long millennia I have waited.

Waiting for the one, that is capable of leading our people to their true destiny; the role meant for us to claim when we are ready to rise and go forth into the universe.

Fear not though, we seek not the domination of worlds or enslavement of others, rather to help and serve those who are need of it. Unfortunately, there is a minority, known as Renegades, among us that rebel against our codes and beliefs.

Who am I, it matters not, except that I am of the first generation and the first chosen to lead the Guardianship. I'm the last that remembers our origins and trials of the The Wanderings before reaching what is now our home. It is just as well, for to us the beginnings of our race started the moment we settled on our new homeworld.

Our beloved homeworld…

Alas, I fear the worse. At the height of our first Golden Age, I stepped down and passed on the leadership of the Guardianship to a younger generation and took up the responsibility of safeguarding our people's greatest achievement, a hidden citadel. A citadel that is a testament to our people's advanced technology, architecture, skill, cooperation, and unity; its purpose was to be a place of learning, testing new guardians, and if need be a refuge.

For a good while, fledging warriors would come to be tested and given full Guardian rank and better learn the ways of our people. Then as time went on, fewer and fewer, till none, came to the Citadel; then I came to believe that myself and this refuge were no more than myth or legend back home.

Until one day…

A ship came into the planet's orbit above the citadel, on it bearing a new leader of the Guardianship. I greeted him with open arms, but the news he brought all but shattered my spark… my world…our world laid in ruins…the Guardianship scattered and in shambles… and our race on the brink of extinction… everything surrounded by chaos…

My people had indeed forgotten our ways; the Guardianship still stood strong but not as they once did. A new class of our people failed; becoming primitives, called Savages who obey only basic programming, ravaging outlying communities. The Renegades, now the Chaoticons, used this distraction to attack and plunder spaceports and major cities; successfully killing many senate leaders, civilians, and shortly…_by Regga..._ managed to leave the Guardianship leaderless…

For many generations, my people struggled for survival. Many were without hope and believe they were just delaying the inevitable. It wasn't until a few individuals, guardians, remembered the old ways, and within them burned the desire to free our world from this chaos and restore balance. Hope soared through the sparks of my world for the first time in four generations. Uniting together, the survivors managed to push back and turn the tides against the Renegades.

It had been difficult, nearly impossible, and many still sacrificed their lives in hopes of freedom and a future. Forever shall we honor the Lost Ones. But it happened…

_To give up and surrender is to accept death, but to hold onto hope means a part will always live on and survive no matter the odds… _That is what the Guardianship believes; we fight not for ourselves, but for a future for generations yet to be sparked.

Now, my world lies in a state of rebuilding and recovery. I have not seen nor heard from that Guardian Leader since that day he first came. I can only hope my people can find the strength to hold together and overcome the trials that still face them.

That is why I wait for a true leader to arise, for I am forever bound to this citadel. One spark that rises above the challenges and guide our people with a vision back to our place in the stars and usher in a new era.

I must wait for that time, because in our world a great leader is _both born and made…_

Thus I wait in a slumber till the storm rages in…

* * *

A/N: The phrase 'Basic programming' is the same as a predator's 'basic instinct' to know nothing but to kill and to eat. I'll explain more about that in later stories, but not for a while yet.

Read & Review, Please!


End file.
